


To draw the line

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Actually NO non-con/rape happening? besides touching, Angst, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Powerplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, in which barricade pushes his limits, mute bumblebee, removal of body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Barricade has an opportunity at his hand... and explores how far he is ready to go when it comes to his own needs...





	1. Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble…. Because I am a little shit and could NOT decide with which of my current fics I shall continue this night… so I simply do this instead, a little drabble, to buy time until I make up my mind… another rare pair? I am in FLUFF MOOD…. And maybe some sticky stuff mood too, shush. Uhhhh so much for fluff… this turned out DARK.No fluff at all….how…? TFP verse-ish
> 
> The drill as always: written at nightshift, on phone, no beta. - I have to read this over, but am TOO tired atm... sorry?

Barricade scanned his surroundings carefully. He was new to earth and still had to get used to the whole organic stuff that was just everywhere. All the unknown materials and things kept his scanners busy. He wondered why exactly Knock Out was so enthralled to drive the strange roads whenever he was allowed to… or rather whenever he thought no mech would notice. 

A few more hours passed on the police car's patrol. Nothing had happened, besides nearly driving over a small furry creature his systems identified as ‘Felis silvestris catus’. While he didn’t really care about killing the thing, the thought of having that tiny organic’s goo all over his tires made him stop. Nope. Gross!

But besides that… nothing. It didn’t really surprise the mustang. From what he knew there were very few Autobots on earth. The Autobot-Decepticon ratio – counting in all those Genericons - was probably something around 1 to 100. Of course he could do a more precise comparison, but really, it wasn’t even worth checking the Nemesis' Database. But if the night kept being like this… he might actually do it anyways. 

Another hour in, still five more to go. Still nothing had happened. Time to check those Decepticon and Autobot headcounts… Barricade was just trying to access the data, as finally a tiny ping appeared on his HUD. He stalled for a second before changing directions, leaving the paved road in front of him. It was an Autobot signal that his systems had picked up. Still a little too far away to pinpoint who exactly it was though. He didn’t give a damn, it was something, at last!

Driving towards the signal, he could finally read which unlucky bastard was going to be the cure of his boredom; it was an Autobot with the designation’ Bumblebee’. He pulled up the data he had on the mech. A scout - Boring! With… a rather high kill count? That was interesting. Maybe that ‘scout’ was more then his function and rank led on? Soon he would know, while he was closing in, the scout hadn’t moved at all. Sure Barricade had done his best to mask his field and signature, but there was still the chance that the Autobot noticed him when he got close enough. 

Deciding that it would be wiser to step up to Bumblebee in his Bi-Pedal mode he transformed as quiet as possible, sneaking up to the Autobot, who still had no idea what was going to happen to him soon. He could tell from the relaxed EM field and the low hanging dorwings that the other wasn’t aware he was in danger. The yellow mech simply sat there and stared at the stars, not even caring to check his surroundings, like the stupid Autobot he was. Barricade himself wasn’t sure what to do yet. Option A was to offline the mech as long as he wasn’t noticed - one enemy less to fight back. 

Option B was to overpower the scout, imprison him and interrogate the Autobot until he gave him the location of their base. That way, they could get rid of much more Autobots at once. Maybe even kill off all of the ones who were on this nasty planet.  
So Option B it would be! – if the little shit would put up too much of a fight he could always go back to option A later…

Without further ado he jumped out of his hiding spot, going straight for the scout’s sensible door wings. He knew out of personal experience how nasty it hurt to get those yanked out of their hinges, so he tried exactly that. It would not seriously wound the scout but the surprise and pain would stun his victim long enough to get Bumblebee down and subdue the other. Barricade’s plan worked as predicted, just that the scout fought harder than the interrogator had expected. The Autobot was a good head smaller and visibly lighter in build than the Decepticon, but he fought as if they were equals. 

That didn’t help Bumblebee though. The struggle continued a moment longer then the darker mech had expected but in the end he had Bumblebee on his front on the ground, one arm twisted up his back and gun pressed at the backside of the scouts head. “Freeze, or I’ll shoot” the Decepticon’s voice growled lowly. And with that the yellow frame underneath him stilled. For a few seconds the only sound in the air was the rattling of mutable cooling fans. With a swift move Barricade produced a pair of handcuffs and bound the scout’s arms on his back, than an magnetic signal damper was placed on the backside of Bumblebee's head. Not that he called for backup or was found by his friends. 

Barricade knew that he should contact someone to send him a groundbridge asap, but the rush of satisfaction fogged his systems just enough to wait a little longer. Enjoy the moment of triumph a little longer. Since he hasn’t met this Autobot before he got curious, wanted to see how the mech he caught looked. “Turn” he barked and pulled at the yellow scout, ‘helping’ him, to turn around, not too easy for a bound and doorwinged mech, Barricade knew, so he was a bit more patient than he would normally be. 

The moment the mech was on his back those bright blue optics glared down at him, and a tirade of clicks, coos and other strange sounds cascaded down on him. It took the interrogator a few seconds to understand the other's speech, since he was not prepared to translate the old cybertonian sound code to actual words. The moment his processor got around it, the sounds translated perfectly into curse words and such. Barricade just chucked darkly, grabbing the feisty mech’s neck with one hand and the vocoder embedded battle mask with his other. The sounds stopped and he could feel the other’s EM field go haywire. “Ah so you get a cue when you are given one, hm?” The interrogator commented; pleased to not have to listen to the annoying vocoder any longer.  
Wondering how this particular vocoder worked - it has been a boring night and playing with his ‘prey’ a little was always fun- he started to pry and pull at the mask. Digging with his claws into the seams until a clicking sound was heard and the piece came loose. Bumblebee just watched him warily. “You are lucky… I plan to get some Intel out of you, so I won’t just trash this, but for now I’ll keep it, yes?” He informed the scout and subspaced the device, rendering the mech mute. Now that the mask was gone Barricade let his optics roam over the others frame again. This Bumblebee was a pretty little thing for sure, and the placement of his Autobrad was nothing but provoking. 

Looking up again, Barricade’s red optics met with the blue one’s of the Autobot. A Thought crossed his mind and a leer appeared on the mustang’s face. Maybe there was something else he could do with that cute little scout. It was wrong, even in his faction frowned upon and even thinking it over felt strange… but oh so tempting. “It’s not as if you could say no, now could you?” He murmured. The hand, that still rested on Bumblebee’s neck started to travel down, mapping the yellow frame before it stilled over the other’s chest. Even thru the thick protective plates he could feel the other’s spark pulse nervously. And then there was a light tremble going to the scout’s body, nothing any mech would pick up, but Barricade was an interrogator. Catching subtle details was written all over his work description. And while those blue optics still held his gaze he could just tell that the Autobot was mortified. 

A heavy ex-vent left the Decepticon, hand traveling further down, until it reached the Autobrand, right above the mechs array, optics still locked. After a moment Barricade groped the array boldly, finally there was a change, a silent plead in Bumblebee’s gaze as he started to squirm away, closing his legs as only action to keep Barricade at least a little bit away. At the same time the scouts EM field changed from cautions fear to pure panic. 

While his hand remained where it was, the Decepticon’s mind continued with what could happen. He’d try to find the panel’s latches to open it, or simply tear it of, exposing the scout’s equipment. He’d have to get up, force himself between those pretty thighs, after he had to force them open. The scout wouldn’t be able to make a sound, no begging for mercy, no screams for help, no pained cries, while he… Barricade shook his head and then removed his hand. 

The only emotion he could feel at the thought was disgust. Every bit of arousal that he might have felt as he had looked Bumblebee over was gone the second the other cybertronian was showing his clear disagreement, panic and fear. Everything about the scout screamed ‘no’ even if he could not voice that vocally. With that he knew that he might be a kinky little bastard, but forcing himself upon an unwilling partner, was none of the things he considered likeable. How anyone could go for that was beyond his understanding, too. Again he shook his head, meeting optics with the Autobot again. “Relax, will you? You’ll come with me for interrogation, nothing else. I don’t have to steep so low to get off, and I get a ‘no’ when I see one” He hissed before getting up from the ground, finally contacting the Nemesis to order a bridge. Waiting for a connection the only warning he got was the snap of a branch before his world went dark.


	2. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all; sorry to anyone who I confused yesterday! I had most of the chapter written and wanted to save it without posting… and clicked the wrong button. So a not-finished not checked version was posted for a few hours… THIS now is the complete chapter. Sorry again! My bad D:
> 
> The usual: written on phone, without a beta, mostly at nightshift.  
> Thank you guys for R&R! Every kudo and review make me happy and show me that I am not writing total crap XD – have fun!

Barricade wasn’t surprised when he onlined with a headache. The fact that his hands have been bound behind his back was a given as well. What actually surprised him was the voice he heard arguing with the telltale sound mix from Bumblebee’s vocoder. So the little glitch must have rummaged thru his subspaces. Regarding the other’s voice the interrogator thought that he mixed things up at first though. Maybe that hit to his head had done some processor damage after all?

But as soon as he was able to online his optics he knew that his processor was not the problem. Just a few meters away from where he laid Knock Out hissed something he couldn’t understand. Bumblebee shook his head and started to turn in his direction and Barricade decided that it might be better to play offline for now. He kept his EM field as close to himself as possible and tuned up his audios, while offlining his optics again. He just had to find out what was going on between their medic and the Autobot scout.

“Barricade is _not_ to be trusted. He is not here long enough to actually understand the situation…. He wasn’t _there_ when Lord Megatron just grabbed some of his own Vehicons and threw them off the Nemesis after you ‘Bots got away… they were lucky that some of the Eradicon Seekers thought fast and caught them!” the medic continued his rant. Barricade could hear how Bumblebee stepped closer = But… do we really have to kill him? I mean from the little interaction I had with him I can tell he’s probably an asshole but… I think he might not be as bad as some of the ‘Cons I met so far = the Scout trailed off and Barricade could just _feel_ the Autobot loom over him. It took the interrogator all his self-control not to twitch or move.

From what he could grasp so far those two were arguing about his deactivation. Nice. And Knock Out who should be on his side? Seemed to be against him, a traitor and was probably the one who knocked him offline. What irony… “Well, what you think about him is not what matters! We planned this for over a year now, _my_ life, Breakdown’s and the other’s liefes of those who played along until now, he would endanger us all! I don’t even say that you have to do it. I can simply cut thru his main flue line and tell Lord Megatron that I found him that way. They would think he ran into one of you, what’s not so far off the truth, and we could continue as planned.” The medic reasoned with Bumblebee, voice pleading.

Without making a sound Barricade started to work his handcuffs. He would not wait for that to happen. Luckily they had used his own cuffs on him and he knew how to get out, it would just take a few minutes. Hopefully Knock Out would not go thru with his plan till then. Primus he didn’t even know what exactly was going on, but it might be a long planned revolt… of course he had to stumble right into that mess. And that now that he just arrived on this Primus forsaken mudball… = No… You are already late on your schedule, aren’t you? I’ll… take care of this. I’ll make sure he will be no problem. Trust me please? = The scout chirped hesitantly. Great! So in case he was to slow to get free from his cuffs his death would not be by a medic who knew how to end someone nicely but by a mech he just molested. Primus really must hate him, Barricade was certain of that.

“Fine! But... Don’t do anything stupid! Don’t risk this whole thing because you are being… _you_!” Knock Out agreed and walked away “until next time… in hopes Megatron won’t kill any of us before then“ with that Barricade could hear the medic transform and drive off. = I know that you are awake, you won’t get far, even if you get those off you = Bumblebee voiced into the dark mech’s general direction. Barricade growled and onlined his optics, glaring at the yellow mech who now crouched down in front of him. “Do your worst, Autobot” he managed to spit out without fear in his voice. Because Primus he _was_ scared. Who wouldn’t be? The only thing certain right now, was that he would die the second the scout decided HOW he would kill him, if he hadn’t already. Anything in-between that? Speculation… and his mind was so nice to provide him with many possible scenarios. All of them rather were nasty.

Bumblebee was still there, unmoving, simply looking at him, probably considering how to make this experience as fun as possible. Not. Then their optics met again =Nice feeling, being fully vulnerable, isn’t it? = The yellow mech asked blue optics still trained on Barricade’s face. Of course the Autobot had to bring that up. “Stop whining you fucking Autobot! I haven’t even DONE anything to you, you worthless piece of scrap metal!” He shot back and started to struggle. Knowing that he had no chance was one thing, but he just couldn’t stay still and await deactivation. = you didn’t. = Bumblebee agreed and leaned forward, grabbing Barricades neck with one hand and starting to feel around the base of his head with another. Barricade froze and held his breath. So this was how he would end, Bumblebee would just snap his neural line. At least that was fast and painless, if done right. 

But instead of deactivating the interrogator Bumblebee just coaxed the others main data-port open. So the scout planned on hacking him before doing the deed. Smart move, Barricade had to admit. Something he would do for sure. But right now he was the one preyed on not the one hunting... He hated it. = I going to set up a hardline connection = the scout informed him matter-of-factly before doing so. Barricade had a comeback for that ready and was about to blurt it out, but bit it down the second he could _feel_ the other mech slip into his systems. Barricade was ready to defend his secrets setting his firewalls into high defense mode; the scout would have to chew thru them to get even a tiny step in. But instead of attacking Bumblebee was slipping in flies: they certainly were no viruses, or his defenses would have reacted. Then there was a line of coding the scout slipped in. When Barricade realized what it was, an forced autopay, it was too late to abort the command.  
So he was forced to watch one file after another. ‘Seeing’ first person how Megatron maimed, abused and killed one Decepticon after another. From the changing viewpoint he could tell that the memory files were from different mechs, in different situations. But all had one thing in common; their Lord and Leader being the one who cut down the number of his own troops. Sure Barricade had noticed that the old Warframe had changed from the last time he had directly served under the mech… but seeing all this… sensless slaugher surprised and shocked him in equal shares. And then, as fast as it had started, it ended and he could feel the scout’s presence slip out of his mind. But he could still feel that the one way connection Bumblebee had established was open and the other was listening in. The interrogator knew, had to be careful what he though. 

= Now you saw what Knock Out mentioned earlier… Megatron’s consumption of Dark Energon, which you surely noticed, had him tumbling into insanity since the first ‘dose’. By now Ratchet and Knock Out came to the final diagnosis that even with a withdrawal from it, his mind won’t stabilize ever again. His spark and processor are far to damaged to ever regain a ‘normal’ state of mind. That’s why Knock Out… and other Decepticons decided that following him in his downwards path is not an option anymore. This war must end, and it will end from within the Decepticons, if everything will work as planned, that is. Though… we still have trouble getting close enough to him to deliver the final blow… Soundwave and a few others would never turn against him, would rather follow him to the pit and back before listening to reason. Another high ranking Decepticon, another Officer…. Would help us advance in a faster pace. Limiting the causalities caused in the progress… =

The voiceless Autobot explained carefully. And Barricade could tell that the other watched his every reaction to this little scheme of theirs. From the inside and the outside “And you are telling me this because…?” Oh he knew why, he simply wanted to hear it. = _Because_ I want you to make a decision. A careful one, since it will not only influence your own, but other lives as well… = He continued slow, reminding the other mech with a light tap in his processor that he was still there. So whatever Barricade would decide to do, he would have to stick to the truth, Bumblebee would know whenever he would try to lie or work around the truth.  
= I’ll give you three options to choose from=  
= First, you join us. Help us and your fellow Deceptions to get rid of Megatron and work towards peace. =  
= Second, I’ll hack you. I got a master code designed by Knock Out and Ratchet originating from an medical override. I won’t have too much trouble getting into your systems. You will live, not remember any of this and keep functioning… but at the same time we will have access to your memory files, you’ll set up an automated upload whenever you are close enough to one of our ‘Cons, all without realizing or knowing it. An unknowing spy, if you want. And I’ll install a password into your program that anyone knowing it can use to offline you spontaneously should you pose a threat to our movement =  
= Third, I’ll… offline you. I’ll make it fast and painless. =  
= That’s the deal. Take your time contemplating; I’ll wait as long as it’s reasonable =  
And with that Barricade was left alone with the turmoil that was his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the end of this ficlet! Which was supposed to be a one chapter fluff drabble mind you. I consider writing a sequel. But first I need my two main fics updated, and a few drabbles written.


End file.
